


Can't wait for Christmas

by Parksbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksbabe/pseuds/Parksbabe
Summary: Chanyeol can't sleep, so he cuddles Baekhyun instead.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Can't wait for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short Chanbaek oneshot I felt like writing. It's really just fluff without plot. :D  
I hope you'll like it. <3  
Crossposted under the username rose_exol on AFF 
> 
> Lets interact on twitter @Parksbabe 
> 
> Stay happy and healthy. <3 

Park Chanyeol can't sleep. It’s already 02:13 am and he’s been lying in bed for three hours just tossing and turning, nodding off occasionally, but never actually falling asleep.  
He decides to get up and make himself a cup of tea. He puts his bare feet in his soft slippers and tugs on a hoodie lying by the bed, and walks to the kitchen, careful not to wake the sleeping figure beside him.  
It’s getting cold so he pulls the hoodie a bit closer around him a zips it up while turning on the kettle and finding his favorite tea in the drawer.  
When the kettle clicks he pours water in a mug while looking outside the window. It’s barely even December yet, but there’s already so many sparkling Christmas lights and decorations up.  
Chanyeol thinks Christmas is the most amazing time of year. He loves everything about it, the decorations, snow, presents, the many-colored lights, but most of all he likes the feeling and the atmosphere of Christmas. This warm cozy thing, that feels like warm cocoa with marshmallows in front of a fire, fluffy pyjamases, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon.  
But most of all, it reminds him of cuddling up with the love of his life while eating Christmas cookies and watching Disney’s Christmas show. It reminds him of home. And he can't wait for Christmas to arrive, so he can spend it making new memories with his boyfriend. 

He hears Baekhyuns soft snores from the bedroom, and Chanyeol decides to go back to bed to snuggle up to him. He finishes his tea and pulling off the slippers and hoodie he slips under the covers and positions himself beside his adorable boyfriend.  
He lifts his head and puts it in his hand while staring down at Baekhyun and he can’t help but think about how precious and beautiful he is, and how much Chanyeol loves him and loves being with him, and how soft Baekhyuns new colored pink hair is under his touch. And how adorable his small red lips are when they aren't spewing sassy remarks. Don’t get him wrong though, Chanyeol absolutely adores Baekhyuns sassiness.  
He loves how Baek always keeps him on his toes, always makes him laugh.  
But he also loves this side of Baekhyun very much. When he is peaceful and quiet and Chanyeol can just look his fill.  
Baekhyun is the epitome of perfect. From the way his lashes curl, to his cute little nose that scrunches up slightly when he’s annoyed at something, to those pouty plumb lips that are oh so kissable. His eyes drip down further, and he appreciates the smooth silky skin of Baekhyuns neck and chest, the slight rise and fall as Baekhyun breathes. Chanyeol adores everything about this boy.  
Luckily for Chanyeol, Baekhyun loves everything about his giant too.  
Beakhyun stirs in his sleep, gently awoken by the way Chanyeol is stroking his hair.  
"Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to wake you" Chanyeol apologizes.  
Baekhyun just smiles and looks up at Chanyeol with sleepy eyes. "can’t sleep?" he asks even though the answer is rather obvious.  
Chanyeol shakes his head. "No, I have too much going on in my head to calm down enough to sleep right now" Chanyeol answers. And Baekhyun sits up and cups his cheeks and leans in to brush his lips against the taller’s, before rubbing their noses together. The feeling of Baekhyuns soft lips against his sends shivers down his spine and he sighs happily.  
"I'll stay up with you a little then, do you want to talk about it?"  
Chanyeol shakes his head. It isn’t because he doesn’t want to talk per se, there just isn’t anything specific to talk about. Sometimes he just has a lot of noise in his head, but looking at Beakhyuns dark brown orbs, and feeling his soft touch usually does the trick.  
Chanyeol scoots closer to Baekhyun and pulls the smaller up on his lap so Baekhyun is straddling him. They sit like this for a while, with Chanyeols arms around Beakhyun, and Baekhyuns legs around Chanyeol, just enjoying each others warmth and closeness.  
Beakhyun nuzzles his nose into the crook of Chanyeols neck and breathes in the intoxicating and familiar scent that is Chanyeol. after a while Chanyeol pulls back a little and kisses Beakhyun on the forehead "Thanks babe, I needed you" he smiles as he lies down and pulls Baekhyun down with him. Holding him close and cuddling him until Baekhyun drifts off to sleep again with the sound of a mumbling "I love you Yeollie" before Chanyeol falls asleep too, with a fluffy feeling in his heart and thoughts of how excited he is for this Christmas, and everything it will bring for the couple. 

This Christmas is going to be special.  
The box stored away in his night drawer with the small silver ring in, is a testament to that.


End file.
